Elspeth Tirel
Elspeth Tirel is a knight-errant from the plane of Alara. She called Bant her home until the Conflux of Alara, but now she resides on Azeroth for the time being, until the Apocrypha is found and dealt with. She takes the form of a Draenei, becuase she finds them more beautiful and graceful than her natural human form. Elspeth uses white mana, and wields a two-handed hammer in one hand, with a shield in the other. Her faith is her greatest weapon, but her greatest weakness is her naivete. She'll believe almost anything she's told, if the person is convincing enough. Nonetheless, she aids Jace Beleren in his struggle to find the Apocrypha of Yzarc to ensure it dosn't fall into the hands of Vasya Dragomir. Elspeth Tirel is allied to Jace Beleren, and considers Vasya Dragomir her enemy, along with all the planeswalkers who do not declare their allegiance. Coming to Azeroth Elspeth broke her vow never to planeswalker again after she found Bant when she came to Azeroth. When news of the Apocrypha being discovered by Solusek Ro, she immediatley departed from Bant, and abruptly. Like most planeswalkers on a foreign plane, she took the time to study some of the races' cultures and customs. Elspeth chose to study the Draenei, due to their appealing beauty and grace. She joined the ranks of the Draenei as a paladin, wielding the Light, although she knew it to be white mana, with great strength and judgement, eventually becoming Knight-Champion of the Exodar. Like on Bant, she felt welcomed and loved in the Draenei community, and vowed to protect the race as long as she drew breath in multiverse. Elspeth travelled abroad for a while, both in search for the Apocrypha and its keeper Solusek Ro, and to learn the ways of Azeroth. Her travels took her to Darnassus, where she learned Kaldorei culture and their ways. As a parting gift, they bestowed her a mistsaber to travel with. She crossed the Great Sea to the Eastern Kingdoms, landing near Tirisfal Glades. The Forsaken she encountered there reminded her of the undead horrors of Grixis, and so, she smote them with her "Light" as they called it. She sped through the Glades, passing through the Western Plaguelands and the Scourg e that inhabited them, through the Alterac Mountains, and finally ended up in the Arathi Highlands, which deeply reminded her of the Akrasan plains of Bant. It was there she was approached by Jace Beleren and his offer to destroy the Apocrypha once it was found. Elspeth Tirel agreed, and found a cause once more. Afterwards, Elspeth searched the frozen north for Solteris, the last known location of the Apocrypha. Little did she know that Solteris was a demi-plane created in the likes of Icecrown Citadel, and designed to be accesible only by the Norrathians. Upon this discovery, she gave up the search in Northrend and now turns to the Eastern Kingdoms, both to find the Apocrypha and to rid the lands of the Scourge that inhabit the Plaguelands. The Apocrypha of Yzarc After the destruction and calamity preceding the Conflux on the plane of Alara, Elspeth vowed to never see such tragedy happen again. She seeks to destroy the Apocrypha of Yzarc, and will in turn destroy anyone or anything that stands in the way of that. If Elspeth were to use the Apocrypha, she would use it to rid the world of the Scourge forever, wiping out all undeath from the face of Azeroth. This pledge has drawn the attention of the Forsaken warlock Leshrac, who has taken an interest in the planeswalkers and their affairs. It is unknown if he holds the Spark or if he in fact knows of the Apocrypha of Yzarc and its existence. It is also unknown if Leshrac has allied himself with Vasya Dragomir and her dark allies, or if he has even met or heard of her. If Elspeth does in fact use the Apocrypha, the after-effects of her seemingly noble act would turn to be more grim than she intended then to be. Trivia *Elspeth Tirel wears the Tier 4 Paladin armor, with the Hammer of the Naaru as her weapon. *So far, Elspeth is the only Draenei planeswalker. *Elspeth is the only planeswalker as an Alliance character. *"Elspeth, Knight-Errant" is the original card that Elspeth takes her character name from.